The Outcast
by AnnaR5
Summary: Jonathon had been raping her for weeks now and she has just decided to go along with it. When Jon takes her and her best friend Simon to a concert will Jace see what's happening to her! Will he save her from herself? Will her mom thinks she's to young to date someone four years older than her?
1. Chapter 1

1\. The bathroom

Clary Fray stared at herself in front of the mirror. Her shirt was off and she held the blade in her hand. Blood was pouring from her stomach. She wondered if this time she had cut to deep, but she couldn't tell. The pain felt so wonderful. She reached under the sink and into to cabinet to pull out some absorbent fabric and some tape. She taped the fabric to her stomach and the blood immediately soaked threw.

She heard a knock on the door and sucked in a breath. Clary knew who it was immediately. Her torturer. Someone she was more afraid of then anybody else in the world. It was something no thirteen year old should've had to feel but here she was with her shirt off and her stomach was bleeding.

"Come in." She whispered softly.

Her brother Jonathon slowly opened the door and shut it very softly and locked it. She gulped and covered her breasts. There wasn't anything really to cover up though. Her breast had barely started to develop seeing she was behind in the puberty stage of life. As Jon walked towards her she found herself backing up and soon hit the counter top of the sink.

"It's okay little sister. I won't hurt you."

He was in front of her in seconds. His six foot five figure stood over her four foot eleven one. His strong hands removes hers from her chest and then he noticed the band aides on her chest.

"Baby," He whispered "why did you do this to yourself."

She refused to look at him. She wanted to scream at him, to hit him, to hurt him. She wanted to ask why he did this to her. Why couldn't he just get one of the girls he went to college with to do this with? Why her?

"Please, Clary." He pleaded.

When she refused to speak to him his eyes shown with sadness. "Don't worry, baby. I'll make the pain go away. You can forget the people who made you do this."

He kissed her lips though she didn't kiss him back. From the past couple weeks Clary had discovered Jon was persistent and he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

But Clary was twelve times more stubborn.

He continued trying to kiss her, and when that didn't work he began to grind on her small body which with his height, he was grinding her stomach.

He sighed giving up and rested his forehead against hers.

"Clary, please just let me make you feel better." He whispered. "Please, I want to be gentle, I really do. Don't make me great crazy like I did the other day. I don't want to hurt you again."

She nodded her head. She hated herself for letting him do what he was about to but she didn't have another choice. He had threatened to kill her the first time he had done this. She had struggled and three days ago had she only decided to stop.

Jon had almost killed her from being so rough. He had almost choked her to death, and she had the bruises to prove it. She knew what happened when he got too frustrated and she didn't want to go there.

Her gently kissed her lips again and barely, just barely did she move hers along with his. He pulled back and smiled gently and brushed a piece of her curly red hair from her face.

"Just go with it, baby. You'll like it, I promise."

He kissed he a little more forcefully and she responded the same. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she involuntarily moaned. He smirked triumphantly and his mouth trailed to her ear and nibbled on the end of it. Her lust went agaisnt her mind and she tugged his white hair closer to her. "See," He whispered "you like it."

He put his arms under her knees and lifted her on the counter while still kissing her so she was easier to access instead of him having to bend down so far. He pulled away out a breath and quickly. "I won't hurt you, with the cuts will I?"

She shook her head knowing he would just get angry if she didn't. He had been like this before, but when she told him she was afraid he would hurt her, he made sure he did.

"Good, because I need you now little sister."

He grabbed her hand and placed it hardly on his crotch. He them moved his lips down to her neck and sucked roughly. She kept her hand where he placed it but was to shocked to move it.

"Clary." He growled in a threatening tone which automatically made her do what he wanted.

She touched him through the pants and felt him began to harden. She began to pull down his pants knowing it was what he wanted. Jonathon moaned agaisnt her neck and his hand slipped down to the bottom portion of her body. He dipped one single finger onto her sweet spot and she yelped. Jon smirked down at her.

She had to focus. This was about what he wanted ,not her! She didn't want to make him angry with her for not pleasing him. She wrapped her small hand around his man hood and began to move it slowly back and forth. Jon let out a low moan as she pumped him.

"Faster!" Jon groaned.

She did what he wanted and moved faster and when his hands clamped down on hers to stop her she was kinda shocked. "I don't want this to be all the fun we have tonight." He said dirtily.

He picked her up and carried her out and of the door and practically threw her on her bed. He laid down and crawled towards her but stopped when his face neared her crouch. He looked up into her eyes and slowly pulled her tight jeans shorts from her body. He began to rub the outside of her panties and she moaned. Jon smiled triumphantly and took those off to.

Without warning he buried his face in her area and she screamed from pleasure. "I can't be quiet Jon! It feels to good!" She yelled.

He continued to do what her was doing to her until she almost reached he peak. He moved up her body so they were face to face. He kissed her and Clary tasted herself on him. It was disgusting.

Be positioned himself above he and slowly slid in. He started slow and it drove her crazy. He speed up until her was pounding into her. They did that for quiet some time before he rubbed her clit so fastly she exploded. He then made her suck him until he came undone in her mouth. That was disgusting as well.

Once they had calmed down Jon lay in her bed holding Clary against him. Clary wished he would just leave. One she needed to change her bandages. And two she wanted to cut some more to make up for what she had just done.

Johnathon pulled her closer from her stomach. Clary let out a sqeak in pain and Jon immediately let her go.

"Shit Clary, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to! What can I do to make it better!" He sounded sincere for once.

"I'm fine, Jon really. But since you asked-"

"Oh god here we go." He smiled sweetly at her.

"I want to take Simon to a concert for his birthday tomorrow and mom was gonna take us but she can't now so I was wondering if you could?"

He kissed her temple, "Anything for you."

* * *

 **The beginning of Clace shall be next chapter! I love love love love love Clace! Even more then I love Reveiws! So make me happy with Reveiws and I'll make you happy with more Clace fluffiness!**

 **-Kisses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dont own the song: Its Never to Late By: Three Days Grace**

* * *

Johnathon had been in her room to 'help' her get ready. Really though he just wanted to see her breasts. Clary didn't know why. There was barely anything there. Clary saw that Johnathon was getting ansy and she hoped he could just keep it in his pants until the got home. She didn't want to ruin Simons day.

Speaking of Simon he knocked on her bedroom door. Her mom probably had let him in on the way out. The two siblings looked at each other with paniced eyes. "Just a second!" She yelled through the door.

John slowly and not to make any noise went into the bathroom and shut the door. His eyes told Clary that if she let Simon in there he would kill her. She didn't know if he meant it literally or not.

She pulled on a black t-shirt so in case her cuts bleed through it would be harder for anyone to see and give her enough time to change her shirt.

She went to open her door and Simon casually slid into her room and flung herself on her bed.

"Where's your brother? I didn't see him downstairs and his door was open."

"Oh." Clary started, "H he's in my bathroom. His isn't working." She stuttered.

Simon looked at her strangley before laying himself back on the bed.

"Jon hurry up!" Clary said going with the flow. "We need to leave soon!"

She heard the toilet flush and the sink start running. She squeaked when the door opened and she flung herself onto the bed and landed next to Simon. Both boys looked at her strangely, Johnathon with a fiercer look. Simon just shook his head.

"Is your sister here Simon?" Jon asked.

"Ya she's down stairs." Simon answered.

This is what Clary didn't get! Jon was dating Simons sister Rebecca. Why did he go after her? What made her better then Rebecca?

He nodded and left the room. Clary snuggled up close to Simon and closed her eyes. In the arms of her best friend she let everything from the past two weeks go. She closed her eyes and hugged Simon closer and heard him chuckle.

"Are you okay, Clary? You're acting strange." He said with a small smile.

She almost told him. She almost told him what Johnathon was doing to her. She almost told him that she needed help and needed out of this situation.

"No, everything's fine." She sadly smiled at him.

"You'd tell me right, if something wasn't?"

She nodded her head and he hugged her tightly.

"Are seats are this way." Simon directed the group of four. Clary glanced up at her brother who had is arm wrapped around Rebecca. Good, she thought, he just needed to see his girlfriend. This thing he had going on with Clary would blow over and things would go back to normal.

Clary laughed at herself. Nothing had been normal for her, ever. She had a hard time blaming Johnathon for all of this, it wasn't his fault he was this way. It was their dad's.

Clary glanced back at her brother and he grinned wickedly. Clary gulped and sat down in her seat as she reached them. They had front row seats due to the fact they had gotten the meet and greet package. It was hard though, this band was popular, on the tabloids constantly.

As far as Clary knew the band consisted of four people. Jordan Kyle, who played guitar, Maia Roberts, on keyboard (Her and Jordan were dating) Alec Lighwood who played drums, and Jace Herondale the lead singer and played the guitar AND the piano. Together they made up the band 'Life Ends West'

Clary didn't get the name, the band like to attract people in by keeping the symbolism to themselves.

The opening act came on the stage and Clary found herself swaying to the music. She felt eyes on her and saw Johnathon was staring at her with hungry eyes. Her heart stopped as he pulled her over to him. He whispered something into Rebecca's ear over the music and dragged Clary along.

"Jon, please." She whispered hoarsely as the neared the bathroom.

Her brother didn't respond, instead his grip on her wrist tightened.

He made sure nobody was watching and then threw her into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He pushed her up agaisnt the wall, she had to turn her head to the side so she didn't have to smell his breath.

"Jon please!" She said more forcefully. "Can you just wait until we get home. Can we let this be about Simon!"

Jon slapped her across the face causing Clary to gasp. "I don't fucking care about your rat friend! This is your fault bitch! If you didn't want this to happen you shouldn't have been acting like a slut back there!"

He proceeded to take the clothes off her struggling form. For the first time in two weeks she fought back. And he was getting frustrated. Without warning her plunged forcefully into her. The only this to be heard was her scream of pain echoing through the room.

Clary limped back to her seat. Johnathon had hurt her so bad she was having a hard time not crying as she walked. Jon's hand was on her back, almost in a comforting sort of way.

She hated him. So much. Why did he do this to her? She was his baby sister! She remember when she was five and he was eleven he walked her to her kindergarten class and got a tardy slip almost everyday. He had always protected her, and now he was doing the exact opposite.

It looked like Johnathon had taken his time because she saw the band walk on stage. She gasped as she saw him.

Jace.

Their eyes locked and the breath was literally knocked out from her. She thought it happened to him too but she could have been imagining it.

Clary had never been one for little celebrity crushes, but this felt different. Her heart kinda swelled in that moment.

And then the song came on and it absolutely blew her mind.

 _This world will never be_

 _What I expected_

 _And if I don't belong_

 _Who would have guessed it_

 _I will not leave alone_

 _Everything that I own_

 _To make you feel like it's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

 _Even if I say_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Still I hear you say_

 _You want to end your life_

 _Now and again we try_

 _To just stay alive_

 _Maybe we'll turn it all around_

 _'Cause it's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

 _No one will ever see_

 _This side reflected_

 _And if there's something wrong_

 _Who would have guessed it_

 _And I have left alone_

 _Everything that I own_

 _To make you feel like_

 _It's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

 _Even if I say_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Still I hear you say_

 _You want to end your life_

 _Now and again we try_

 _To just stay alive_

 _Maybe we'll turn it all around_

 _'Cause it's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

 _The world we knew_

 _Won't come back_

 _The time we've lost_

 _Can't get back_

 _The life we had_

 _Won't be ours again_

 _This world will never be_

 _What I expected_

 _And if I don't belong_

 _Even if I say_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Still I hear you say_

 _You want to end your life_

 _Now and again we try_

 _To just stay alive_

 _Maybe we'll turn it all around_

 _'Cause it's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

 _Maybe we'll turn it all around_

 _'Cause it's not too late_

 _It's never too late (It's never too late)_

 _It's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

She swore he looked at her the entire time he was singing like he could read her mind.

* * *

 **Please Reveiw! Please! Please! Please!**

 **I need at least 5 Reveiws to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

He was even more beautiful up close. They met eyes yet again and she got the same feeling in her chest. His eyes met her limp and his eyes darkened a little bit. She bit her lip and felt a knew feeling in her chest, fear.

They band finished talking to some others before making there way towards them. Jace was the first one there and was in front of Clary, holding his hand out to her.

"Jace." He said.

She grabbed his hand and shaked it. His hand lingered on her for a while before pulling away.

"Clary." She answered and looked up at him.

Maia introduced herself and everyone else to herself. Jon ,Simon, and Rebecca sis the same but Clary didn't pay attention. Her eyes stayed on Jace and his eyes stayed on her. When Maya asked her age and she responded his eyebrows arched up.

"Thirteen, you look a little short to be thirteen." He said it as a joke but Jon apparently put it the wrong way.

"Is that why you've been eye raping her? It's illegal to have sex with someone under the age of sixteen even if you are still a minor in this state you know!" He fumed.

"Jon please!" Clary please for the billionth time that night. God she HATED him!

Jace scoffed, "I'm fully aware of the laws. I wasn't eye raping her, she's just very pretty. And if you are such a great big brother then ask her about the sex limp she has going on."

There was a moment of outer silence but on the inside of Clary's mind things were zooming everywhere. "Don't lie little girl, I've seen my share."

Clary saw from her face that Rebecca's slowly started putting the pieces together. Clary and Jogn had gone to the bathroom, she was fine before but came back with a limp.

"Oh god." Rebecca shoved herself out of the arms of Johnathon and over to her little brother acting as a shield from the big bad Jonathon.

"No Bec!" Jon whispered. "I didn't! I didn't do it!"

Jon started to move towards Clary but she backed up. She hit something and looked up to see Jace staring down at her. His face showed guilt and remorse and loads of anger. He pushed her behind him and then ran after Johnathon tackling him to the ground.

Alec was over to her in an instant. "Call the police!" He said frantically. He pulled her up to his chest and she them realized she had started to begin hyperventilating. "Just calm down everything will be okay."

Everything went by in a blur she could see distinctively Jace beating the crap out of her brother. She felt as she was sat down somewhere. She saw Simon sit down and pull her into his chest. She saw the police having to drag Jace off of Jonathon and rushing over to her. She felt as he dragged her to the police car and set her inside him going in next to him. There was on thing going on in her head. A song repeating itself over and over and over.

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

* * *

 **This chapter is eh... Sorry if anyone is ddisappointed. Don't worry the end is not anywhere near.**

 **6 Reveiws to update!**


	4. Chapter 4

Questions questions questions! That's all what Cary heard! When where what why! She kept her grip on Jace's hand. Any other time she would've been embarrassed but right now she was too scared.

"When did this happen?" The detective asked. "Where did it happen?" "What exactly happened?" "Do you know why it happened?"

They talked for a while longer, by that she meant the detective kept talking before they finally released her. The only peace of mind Clary had was Jonathon was locked up. But where was her mom? The police had tried to call her several times but there was no answer. She had made up her mind that she was going to walk home but once she was out of the building someone yelled at her to stop. She turned to see none other than Jace.

"Clary!" He yelled again.

She couldn't stop herself. She turned and ran into his arms and began to sob. She should've felt embarrassed. He was a celebrity for heaven sake!

No, he's not, Clary thought. He's a real person, the person who saved her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered soothing. " I'm sorry for being such a jerk. When I saw you while we were performing I just wanted to meet you so badly, but when I saw you with the limp I got jealous, I'm sorry. "

"You don't even know me!" She cried.

"I know, but I want to get to."

She pulled away from him, "You do?"

"Yes I do, Clary Fray. I want to know you."

She gave him a watery smile which he returned before pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to her. "In a couple days I'll be leaving for Europe but if you ever need to talk just call okay."

She nodded her head and she turned and began to walk but she stopped in her tracks. She grabbed out her phone and began to dial the number. The ringing stopped after the third one.

"Jace," She started "I have no one to talk to."

* * *

She pulled her house key out of he pocket and tried to put it into the slot. Her hands shook so bad it seemed impossible and Jace took the task of taking the key and unlocking for her.

They walked into the house in silence. Clary took of her coat and placed in on the couch which Jace copied. There was no sign of her mom but Clary knew that was pretty typical.

"Thanks for walking here with me." She finally said quietly. It was hard to meet his eyes seeing her was over a foot taller then her.

He didn't answer, he walked over and looked at some of the pictures on the mantal over her fire place. The might have lived in an apartment but it was a pretty big one. He picked up one of the pictures Clary was very familiar with.

"Who's this?" Jace asked pointing to a man very similar looking to Jonathan in the frame.

"That's my dad, Valentine."

"What happened to him?" Jace asked curiously and his eyes met with hers.

"He left."

That was a lie but Clary didn't really like talking about it. She barely remembered her dad and she didn't really want memerories to resurface.

Clary left Jace where he was and walked into her room a laid on her bed only to have him follow her. He smiled lighty at her which she returned and her came and laid down next to her. She turned on her side to face him and grabbed one of his big hands intertwining her small fingers with it. Jace turned so he was facing her as well and smiled at her.

"You're brave, you know." Jace told her. "I've been through stuff similar to you but I wouldn't have been able to handle it alone. Then the Lightwoods adopted me and they helped me through it." He paused and stared at her intently. "I want to be that for you. And before you stop me and say that I just met you the Lightwoods had just met me too and-"

He was inturrpted by a kiss placed on his cheek. He grinned down at her but Clary could tell it was playful. "Bit brave, I like it."

"You've already helped by just being here. You showed me you cared when nobody else seems to."

"That's not true."

"Then where is everyone else?" Clary retorted. "Where's my mom? Where's my best friend? Where's my dad? He's gonna see this on the news and think 'oh my son raped my daughter I'm so glad I wasn't apart of that'."

Jace pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Don't apologize, you were just telling me how you felt. That's what I'm here for."

She looked up at him and his eyes shined bright. He was the most beautiful person she had every seen. The most golden one too! Everything about him was gold. His skin, his hair, and his beautiful eyes.

"Is it bad if I really want to kiss you?" Clary whispered quietly, only loud enough for him to hear.

Jace chuckled. "I have that affect on people."

She snuggled deeper into him and felt him kiss her head again. "Does it help if I said I wanted to kiss you too?" Jace asked.

"Is that agaisnt the rules?" Clary asked. "Since I've just faced a traumatizing event do I have to act all scared and hide from all the men I see?"

Jace smiled at her, "You don't have to be anything, just be you."

She moved up his arms so they were face to face and she slowly leaned down. The slow was meant to be slow and soft but after a while it turned into alot more. Jace eventually pulled away from her. "Clary, I really like doing this I really do it just I don't want to take things to fast. I want you to be comfortable with me."

Clary smiled at him and laid her head down on his chest. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Thanks for all the Reveiws! Love y'all!**

 **7 Reveiws to update!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning she ran down the stairs with Jace following her. She saw her mom crying watching the morning news in the living room. Jonathon was being interviewed and she tensed. He was lying about it.

"It was consensual." He said in the TV screen. She heard Jace scoff. "Consensual my ass." Clary whacked his chest but it was too late her mom had already seen him.

"Who are you?" He mother snapped. "Clary who is he."

Jace walked towards her mother and held out his hand. "I'm Jace Herondale. And if I do say so myself I was the one who got your daughter out of a shitty situation."

Her mother didn't take his hand but instead looked at Clary. "This is the guy from the band you and Simon like. Did you sleep with him?"

Clary blushed but did her best to look apalled. "No! Why in God's name would I sleep with somebody while in the same day I was raped agaisnt a bathroom wall? Think mom! If you're really going to believe Jonathan I'll just leave now! He raped me! My brother raped me! It wasn't consensual. I promise it wasn't!" Her voice cracked and she wrapped her arms around Jace as tears fell. "And you weren't there to take me home! Jace took me home and I didn't want to be by myself! I don't understand why you are accusing me of anything!" She sobbed.

Jocelyn looked at her daughter with regret and wished Clary was hugging her. She knew she messed up for not being here for Clary the previous night and she hoped Clary would forgive her. "I'm sorry Clary," Jocelyn said. "I should've been there."

Clary gave her a cold stare and wiped her tears, "You're right. You should've been."

* * *

Jace pulled Clary out of the house and into his car, "So what would you like to do today, Miss Fray?"

The ended up going to a restaurant called Taki's and then Jace taking her to a park. She had said she wanted to feed the ducks and he had looked at her like it was the biggest betrayal he had ever faced. When she didn't understand he explained his irrational fear of ducks to her which caused her almost to die of laughter.

"What!" Jace defended over the sound of her beautiful voice. "Everyone has a stupid fear."

"You're right!" Clary said as her laughter died down. "I think mine might even be more ridiculous."

Jace mockwd hurt, "Ducks are evil, nasty, cannibalistic creatures, Clary! How can't you see that?"

This time her laughter caused her to stumble into him and they fell to the ground. Her laughter seized when she realized how close to his lips her were. She looked into his golden eyes as he brushed a strand of her red hair from her face. "What's your fear?" He whispered softly and curious eyes met her own.

"Cotton balls."

And his lips were on hers in an instant. He allowed her to be in complete control with her staying on top of him and having full power to pull away at any moment. But she didn't his lips were like a drug. They addicted her as she tasted the. In the end it was him to pull away, breathing heavily. It must have looked strange, at what looked to be a little girl and an older boy laying in a grassfield at the park making out. But Clary didn't mind what anyone else thought.

"I'm sorry," Jace began. "I shouldn't have done that."

She smiled and ran her fingers lightly across his cheek. "I didn't mind."

* * *

That night Jace took her out to a restaurant which had karaoke and intended to sing something for her, little did he know of the voice Clary had as she ran up on stage. And during the song he knew that she wasn't singing for him but rather herself.

* * *

"Because Of You" lyrics

KELLY CLARKSON LYRICS

Play the Kelly Clarkson Quiz

"Because Of You"

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

* * *

She ran down the stage and into his welcoming arms. He held her tightly against him and he felt sobs shake her body. So much was happening to her in so little time. He wondered if he was partly at fault for this and he would make sure if she told him to go he would.

"You were amazing Clary." He whispered in her ear. "Everything about you is beautiful but you voice is the best of all."

She looked up at him. She was so small, so very very small. He was afraid he would crush her with his big body but he had made it his duty to protect her. He would do his best not to hurt her.

"It's my turn, Clary. Im gonna sing to you."

And he got up on stage and let his heart bleed.

* * *

There you are standing with all your friends

So I wait till you're alone again and the minutes feel like eternity

All these words buried inside my heart

Every step feels like the hardest part, but the last 6 feet are gonna kill me

So just take this chance

I've got it all planned

I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around

Take you to the beach and we can head downtown while you hold my hand

We'll park it, lay down on the hood of my car

Listen to the airplanes as we count the stars, tonight I'll be your man

And tomorrow we can do it again and tomorrow we can do it again

If I could give you the world tonight

Then I would, I'd still give you all my time

And I'd be rich cause love is everything

So just take this chance

I've got it all planned

I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around

Take you to the beach and we can head downtown while you hold my hand

We'll park it, lay down on the hood of my car

Listen to the airplanes as we count the stars, tonight I'll be your man

And tomorrow we can do it again

Let's take this moment, it's ours so own it

So come with me, don't let it go to waste

No you don't wanna m-miss out on us

I'm telling you regrets don't fade away

I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around

Take you to the beach and we can head downtown while you hold my hand

We'll park it, lay down on the hood of my car

Listen to the airplanes as we count the stars, tonight I'll be your man

And tomorrow we can do it again

I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around

Take you to the beach and we can head downtown

We'll park it, lay down on the hood of my car

Listen to the airplanes as we count the stars, tonight I'll be your man

And give you all I can and tomorrow we can do it again

* * *

This time she ran up on stage and hugged him. Later on while he was driving her home she told him she was going to kiss him but he was too tall and she couldn't reach him.

So at the next stop light he had leant down and given her the chance and she took it gratefully.

* * *

 **I know its mostly songs but the songs sorta explain everything. I'll give a cookie to the person who can name both songs used.**


	6. Chapter 6

Clary smiled down at the text on her phone and her chest tightned. She missed him so much. Yet most people would tell her she had only known him for three days and after five months of texting things would've changed. That's what her oh so supporting mother told her. But Clary knew the real truth; she was in love.

Ya ya, you're probably thinking 'She's thirteen, she doesn't know anything about love.'

Well fuck you

That's what she kept telling her mom at least and she never once got punished for it. She wished she would have though. Her mom treats her like a baby, so fragile she could break with the tiniest words. But she wasn't, she was happy enough.

Actually that was a lie. The only thing that made her happy was Jace.

She remembered the day he had left like it was yesterday. He had told her from the start of their three days he was leaving to tour around the world with his band and he wouldn't be back for a year.

* * *

Flashback

"I don't want to leave you." Jace whispered and leaned his forehead down agaisnt hers. He had to bend his knees alittle.

"I'm not going to stop you from going." Clary said. "We've know each other for three days Jace. I'd be crazy to ask you something that big."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "It seems like we've known each other so much longer."

They stood there for a while and held each other tightly. The rest of the band had left the previous day and took the day to recover from the jet lag but Jace was making it just in time for the show.

"I wish I could stay," He sighed. "I'd just be letting everyone down though."

Clary responded sternly to his words, "You are going to have so much fun. If you don't go you're going to regret it."

He stared at her for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Maybe you could come with us."

Clary wished that could've been possible. She wished she wasn't so much younger then him. That she had graduated too. That she was almost and adult like him. He was just a mere months away from turning eighteen while she had five years! She started to feel insecure. How was this going to work? How were they suppose to have a relationship with such a big age gap? Did Jace even want it to work? Did he just feel obligated because of what she went through?

"Jace... I have school, you know this. And besides I would just be something extra for you to have to deal with."

His eyes were full of confusion. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "You're going to meet someone your own age and forget about me. I'm also what my mother said to be 'mentally unstable'. No way in a million years would she ever let me go and travel around the world with, in her eyes, potential rapists."

Her gripped her shoulders firmly but not to tightly as to hurt her. "Please stop doubting yourself, Clary. You are not unstable you've just gone through a difficult time. And I'm NOT going to forget about you. You are absolutely amazing no matter how young you are. Guess what Clary? Four and a half years really isn't that much." He said softly.

She pulled away from his grip. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

She smiled smally, "Promise." And he bent down a pecked her lips lightly.

* * *

- _How are you doing, baby? I miss you so much! -Jace_

 _-I'm fine. Everything is pretty much normal -Clary_

She got up and went into her bathroom waiting for Jace to text he back. She leaned her body onto the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. Eyes bags black as night, pale skin, and worst of all.

Scars

Everywhere

She hadn't stopped cutting. She tried but it was addictive. She felt so guilty for continuing to do it because of Jace. He kept asking her if she was okay, if everything was alright, and if she needed to talk but every time she just said she was fine. The truth was she was far from fine and she really wanted to stop. She wanted help.

She picked up one of her blades and squeezed it in her hand. She felt her skin rip and her blood trickle down her arm. She let out a satisfied sigh, maybe just one more cut?

No! She needed help. She had watched reality TV before and knew that the only way you'd get help was if you admitted you had a problem. And she did have a problem. A big one.

She threw the blade across her bathroom and let out a sob. Without even paying attention to her cut she grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hey baby, how are-"

"Jace." Clary inturrpted quietly. "I have to tell you something."

His voice turned to panic, "Clary, what is it? Are you okay."

"No, I'm n-not." Her voice cracked. "I c-cut myself Jace and I don't know how to stop.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Clary cupped her hand over her mouth trying to hold back the tears. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jace, he was here. She could touch her. He smiled ,walked up to her and wiped the tears gently from her eyes.

"Hi baby." He whispered.

She wrapped herself up in his arms and he held her tight. He was here! Actually here! And that was all that mattered.

She pulled away to look at his face and let out a little sob. He was here!

"Shhh Clary, your okay." Jace said as he pulled her to him again.

"I know." She hiccupped. "You're here!"

He chuckled a little bit. "I didn't know it would make you this happy to see me."

"I didn't know if you'd actually come back."

"I'll always come back." He whispers leaning his forehead against hers.

She looks up when she hears the sound of clinking heels. Her mom had just arrived home.

"Oh Jace," She began "You're early."

"My flight was delayed by two hours."

Clary's mother exhaled. "Well I guess I'm the one who's late."

Her mother led them inside into the kitchen table. Clary already didn't like where this was going.

"I'm just here to set the ground rules seeing the age difference between the two of you." She turns to Jace. "If I even suspect that you two are having sex you won't be allowed to see her until she's sixteen. Once she's sixteen she can make her own decisions of what she wants to do. You will NOT pressure her to so anything she doesn't want to and..."

This went on forever. Clary had learned to tune her mother out and she just stared at Jace. He was so perfect.

"Clary?" He asked.

"Hmmm?" She hummed

"You coming?" Jace asked.

"Ya."Clary said and she got up out of her chair. She hadn't seen her mom leave.

"Where'd she go?" She asked Jace.

"She had to go back to work."

Clary rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs. Ever since Jonathan went to jail all her mom had been doing was working.

Once Clary got upstairs she flung herself on her bed and Jace laid down next to her.

"Should we talk about it?" He asked and pulled her close.

She shook her head.

He sighed. "Before I leave were talking about it. Okay, Clary?"

She nodded weakly. "Okay."

Jace sat up just enough so he could peak her lips. "Where am I taking you tonight?" He asked.

"To the Karaoke Bar. I wanna sing." She smiled.

He gripped her waist and rolled her so she was laying on top of him. "That sounds absolutely wonderful." He said.

XXXXXXXX

AUTHORS NOTES

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Im sorry for how short it is and how long youve been waiting.

Please reveiw!

AUTHORAUTHOR


	8. Chapter 8

Clary lay with her head on Jace's chest. She couldn't believe he was already leaving. She couldn't believe that their three days were already up. At least now the skeptics could say they knew each other six days instead of three. That didn't make her feel any better. She wished he would just stay. She just couldn't ask him. She couldn't take the opportunity away from him. She never planned to either.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked

"Yes." Clary answered short and plainly. She snuggled herself deeper into him and he gripped her waist holding her close.

"I love you Clary." He whispered in her ear. Clary gasped. Sure, he had said it to her over the phone and had texted her it, but it was the first time she heard the words come out of his mouth in person.

"I love you too." She whispered without even knowing she said it.

Jace smiles down at her, "I can't wait until my tour is over, so I can see you way more often."

Clary feels guilty. "You shouldn't feel that way. Music is your passion."

Jace again smiled. "I just found something I'm a little more in love with, now didn't I." He stopped for a second to let the point sink in. "What are some of your favorite things to do?"

Clary smirked. He didn't even know how similar they were. He already knew of her passion to sing like him but he didn't really know much else.

"I absolutely love to draw, paint, and anything else to can create with my own hands."

Jace grinned wider than she had ever seen before. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "If you love it so much."

Clary shrugged. "I kinda stopped after…Jonathan."

Jace bent down and kissed her softly. "You shouldn't have stopped what you loved for him. He isn't worth it. He doesn't deserve the satisfaction of taking that away from you too."

Clary felt guilty. She didn't know why she told him that. She could've kept the happy mood, but no. She had to ruin it. Just like she ruins everything.

"You said you loved me?" She whispered.

"Yes I did Clary. I do."

"Why?"

He looked at her. He was speechless. She didn't know why it was a simple question. If he would've asked her, she could've answered in a heartbeat.

"Why, Jace?" She repeated.

"I love everything about you Clary. I love how smart and talented you are. I love how strong you are and how well you can handle yourself. I love your personality, how beautiful you are on the inside and out. You're my everything Clary and I can't imagine my life without you."

He flipped her on top of him. Clary liked it when he did that. It made her feel safe, in control. Clary was almost positive he did it because of Jonathan. He knew what Jonathan had done and he had saved her from him. She would always love him for that. No matter where life took them.

Jace began to kiss her like she was the drug he was addicted to and Clary responded just as he was kissing her. It was obvious he had way more experience than her. The only experience she had with boys was her brother. The person who took everything from her. He took it in a heartbeat. He never cared. Just like her father never cared either.

Jace stopped kissing her and lifted up her shirt so it rested right below her bra. She could see the look of horror cross over his face as he saw her scars. She appreciated that he tried to keep his surprise in.

"It's ugly, I know." Clary whispered. Jace began tracing one of her scars.

"No. It's a part of you. Everything about you is beautiful." He kissed some of the scars on her stomach and she let out a sigh. It felt nice to relax.

"You just ask me and I'll stay." Jace said after a while. Clary shook her head.

"I would never ask that from you."

"You could if you wanted to."

"Well I don't want to. I of course want you to stay, Jace, but you need to go out and explore the world. You'd end up resented me if you didn't." Clary said.

"I love you." Jace said again. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He put down her shirt and scooted back up so they were face to face lying down. "How am I supposed to survive without you for another six months?"

"Love." Clary answered. "If you love me like I love you, we'll get through."

She knew that they would get through as he pulled her head towards him and their lips locked. What did six months matter when they had a lifetime?

He pulled away. "Just promise me you won't cut again. If you ever feel like you have to call me and I'll answer. It doesn't matter if I'm on the stage or whatever I will answer."

"I promise Jace." She said. And she really really meant it.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm so proud of myself! This is the second chapter in twenty four hours. I think it's easier and quicker for me to write now that I have a computer of my own. I use to write on my tablet and that was just blah! It took me too long to type on there. Keyboards are much easier!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Please tell me what you though by reviewing. Honestly guys reviewing with positive and detailed comments really make me want to write more. So please review!**

 **I also am going to start doing this new thing in my author's notes if I remember. I'll give you a book that I recommend that I have already read just in case you are looking for something to read.**

 **Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard:** **By Rick Riordan. If you love the PJO/ HOO you will love this book! I promise you!**

 **Hey and also if you want more stories written by me I have several more in my bio. They are all Fablehaven, Percy Jackson, TMI (obvi), and I think that's it. I have a couple one-shots complete and a Fablehaven story complete if you wanna go check out those.**

 **xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow its been a long time. This is really easy to write amd I hope Im able to jump back into things.**

A few days after Jace had left Clary flipped on the TV while eating her cereal before school. She didn't expect what she got.

"Jace Herondale reportedly was spotted in Manhattan this week while the rest of his band was touring Italy. Instagram posts on the bands page have been missing the lead singer and rumours have been spreading. What do you think really is happening here Cindy?"

Clary didn't realize her mom had left it on a gossip news channel ,but now that the subject of Jace had come up she was curious to see what crackpot theories were made. She spooned some cereal in her mouth and continued to watch.

"You know Mindy, I really think people are over reacting on this one. The entire band is from Manhattan. They are native to the state of New York. It could honestly be anything. He could have just been visiting his parents or checking in on his cat. Maybe there was a leak in his apartment and he went to check out damage. There could be an entire array of reasons he went back."

"Excellent point Cindy. There have been several fan theories posted on social media. We've gone through loads of them and have found a few very interesting ones."

"Awesome!" Cindy said, "Let's here!"

"Ally from Jacer2005 says that 'Jace is most definitely visited New York to crash Justin's 23rd birthday party that was held this weekend. They are great friends.'"

"I don't believe it Mindy. None of the pictures posted of Justin's party have Jace's finger in it. That's so false."

"Well Quincy from Quinstersinister said 'I'm pretty sure Jace came to crash Maya Denard's concert to beg her to get back together. They were a great couple and Jace finally realized that.'"

Clary scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe it Mins. Jace just wasn't invested much in that relationship. It only lasted a month. They're both young and they just don't seem like soul mates."

"True, very true," Mindy said. "This next one though is one the team her at 'Mindy and Cindy' put together ourselves. So remember in October, the day they kicked their tour off in New York? It was reported that back stage Jace saved a girl that was being raped from her brother and the next three days they were spotted multiple times around together. They were going to karaoke bars and just generally roaming around the city together. What if Jace came back to spend a few days with her? It does seem highly likely."

"Omg,"Cindy squealed, " That's so it!"

Clary shut off the TV before it went any further. How could have that TV show cracked their secret with the little information they had? It truly blew Clary's mind.

She washed her dish and put in in the dishwasher. Clary did a few more little chores before grabbing her bag and started on her five minute walk to school.

She was so happy she only had about a month and a half left of school. She had been so adamant at getting her mother's permission to going on tour with Jace for the summer but once all efforts went to waste she was content to stay with Simon and nerd out for summer. Then once she started highschool she only had a month and a half until Jace came home.

As she had been so lost in thought thinking about the future, as she approached the gates to her school she bumped into the worst person she possibly could.

Isabelle Lightwood.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Clary exclaimed apologetically.

"Can't you do anything right,slut!" Isabelle yelled. "You are so lucky I didn't have time to get coffee this morning and have you spill it all over me. You would have been dead."

Clary had become accustomed to Isabelle's bullying and pet names. If it wasn't slur it was whore, skank, ho, and an array of others. Clary at first had been deeply hurt that Isabelle said these things ,but standing up for herself would have made things worse. Stepping down and allowing Isabelle to indulge in her name calling made Clary's life a whole lot easier. If she didn't she'd have Isabelle down her throat all the time.

"I'm sorry again, Isabelle." Clary grabbed her fallen bag and scrambled away. She needed to find Simon and tell him the news about a new video game that was coming out.

She eventually found Simon hanging out by the water fountain talking to some guy she had never seen before. Curiously, she bounced over to Simon and introduced her self to the boy before turning to Simon.

"Si, did you here about the new Alienator game coming out soon? I thought you would really live it."

Simon shoved Clary away to continue to talk to the guy next to him. This left Clary in a confused state. Did she accidentally interrupt him? She tried again.

"Si? What's going on."

"Did you not get the hint? Go away, skank."

Clary felt her mouth fall open. No, this wasn't Simon. Simon her best friend would never had said this. Simon was a nice, caring boy who could tell Clary was upset before Clary even knew.

"What?" She felt the words come out of her mouth.

"You heard me. I saw Mindy and Cindy this morning. Leave. Nobody wants you here, Slut. Leave, or better yet go kill yourself."

Clary felt tears come to her eyes as Simon and the boy laughed there heads off. She needed to call Jace before she did something stupid. She needed to get out of the school before she found something stupid to do.

Apparently she had just been standing there because once the boys got their bearings they scoffed at her.

"Come on Sebastian," Simon sneered, "If she won't move I guess we have to."

Clary watched them go until they met up with the one and only Isabelle Lightwood. Clary couldn't breathe. She felt her entire world come shattering down around her. Glass shards hit against her heart and tore her apart.

She ran for the entrance. She got about halfway home when she collapse against the grass in a blubbering mess. She couldn't take it. It was too much.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket and called him, praying to god her would answer. Of course he did. It was Jace.

"What's up baby? Aren't you suppose to be in class."

She sobbed into the phone, " I can't do it anymore. Simon, he's gone. He's gone."

"Slow down, darling what happened."

So she told him. She told him about the months of torment from Isabelle and how today had been the turning point. How Simon telling her the awful things pushed everything Isabelle had been saying right in her face, making everything become true.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"he whispers over the phone.

"I didn't want you to think the same."

"I'm coming back. I'll cancel the rest of the tour. You need to get out of that situation."

"You can't," She whispered hoarsely. "You can't disappoint your fans. You told me to call you when I felt like hurting myself so I am. How am I suppose to call you if everytime you freak out and tell me you're coming home. I can't take that guilt."

"I'm just showing you that I care,"He told me smoothly.

"I know. I know."

She closed her eyes and laid against the grass. She let Jace's voice drown out the world.


End file.
